Satu Kali Lagi
by FCI Rumah Utama
Summary: Dirinya tak menyangka, setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, bukannya bertemu teman-temannya di alam kematian yang telah mendahuluinya, tapi malah kembali ke masa lalu. Bukanlah masalah yang berpindah menggunakan tubuhnya, tetapi ini musuh bebuyutannya.


**Cerita Fanfic Naruto**

**Judul : Satu Kali Lagi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Genre : Family, Action, Adventure**

**Pair : Naruto X ...**

**Rating : M**

**Summary : Dirinya tak menyangka, setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, bukannya bertemu teman-temannya di alam kematian yang telah mendahuluinya, tapi malah kembali ke masa lalu. Bukanlah masalah yang berpindah menggunakan tubuhnya, tetapi ini musuh bebuyutannya.**

"Huaaaa"

"Naru~chan jaga masakan sebentar, Kaa~san mau melihat Sasu~chan". Mikoto tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya, mendengar tangisan si bungsu Uchiha yang baru berumur 1 tahun.

Seperti biasa, Naruto Uchiha, anak angkat Uchiha Mikoto dan Fugaku yang baru berumur 9 tahun, sama dengan si sulung Uchiha, Itachi,di tahun yang sama sedang membantu Mikoto memasak. Naruto menjadi anak angkat keluarga tersebut tepat 2 tahun lalu. Fugaku menemukannya di perbatasan Konoha ketika pulang dari misi yang diembannya.

Inilah Uchiha Family. Uchiha yang tersisa setelah kejadian misterius yang menimpa Klan Uchiha 1 tahun silam. Klan Uchiha lenyap dengan misterius dalam 1 malam, begitu rumor yang beredar yang beredar di warga Konohagakure No Sato. Menyisakan Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Naruto dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Fakta dibalik tragedi misterius tersebut sebenarnya adalah pembantaian sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Kagami terhadap Klan Uchiha. Kagami sendiir masih kerabat dekat dengan Uchiha Itachi dan keluarga. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah pamannya Sasuke dan Itachi atau adiknya Uchiha Fugaku.

Kagami kesal karena tuntutannya kepada sang Kepala Klan Uchiha yakni untuk menuntut atas terbunuhnya anak angkatnya Uchiha Shishui yang meninggal. Kagami tahu yang membunuh anaknya adalah Danzo Shimura dengan dalih anaknya di sergap musuh dari Kumogakure di Sungai Nakano.

Ketika menemukannya mayat anaknya yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan kedua bola mata Sharinggan yang sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Uchiha Shisui adalah anggota Uchiha termuda yang mampu membangkitkan Sharingan 3 Tomoe di usianya yang muda.

Tetua Konoha yang pertama kali mengabarinya mengatakan serangan mendadak dari Desa Kumogakure di Sungai Nakano yang menyergap Tim Genin Uchiha Shisui. 3 anggota Genin tersebut meninggal di tempat.

Namun Kagami tahu itu hanya akal-akalan busuk dari Danzo. Dia tahu, Danzo adalah pelakunya, Kagami merasakan sisa-sisa chakra dari Danzo ditubuh anaknya.

Tragedi tersebut yang membuat Kagami membenci Konoha. Dia menuntut ke Fugaku untuk segera melakukan kudeta kepada Konoha, terutama kepada Tetua Konoha. Namun tuntutannya tidak bisa di penuhi. Fugaku beralasan kekuatan Uchiha belum maksimal. Selain itu, Fugaku menyarankan untuk bersabar dulu sampai masalah tersebut selesai dalam penyelidikan.

Karena tuntutannya tidak dipenuhi. Kagami pun mulai membenci Klan Uchiha. Dendam kesumat semakin membara di hatinya. Siapa yang hidup tenang ketika anaknya dibunuh dan pelakunya masih berkeliaran hidup dengan tenang.

Dengan bantuan dari orang yang mengaku [Madara Uchiha], Kagami membantai habis Klan Uchiha. Habis tanpa sisa menurutnya. Selanjutnya dia ingin membunuh Danzo. Namun orang yang mengaku [Madara Uchiha] menyarankan untuk tidak melakukannnya terlebih dahulu karena kekuata mereka yang belum sepenuhnya kuat.

Setelah banyak kejadian berlalu, mulai dari pembantaian Klan Uchiha secara misterius, diadopsi jadi anak angkat Uchiha Mikoto, Tim Genin Konoha. sudah banyak yang dilalui Naruto kecil, namun pengalaman ribuan tahun. Ya, Naruto di masa sebelumnya, Sang pahlawan. Tapi bukan waktu yang pas untuk menceritakannya, mungkin nanti.

Naruto saat ini sudah beranjak menjadi Gennin. di usianya yang terbilang muda, 9 tahun, Naruto dan Itachi termasuk yang tercepat dari angkatannya. Bahkan sekarang Itachi sudah menjadi Chunnin. Darah Uchiha yang mengalir di nadinya menjadi faktor yang berarti dalam perkembangan ninjanya.

kembali ke cerita

Naruto tidak ada misi, yahh daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa lebih baik membantu Mikoto Kaa~san memasak, anggap sebagai balasan terima kasih setelah tragedi itu. Namun sebenarnya Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi di malam itu, dan tanpa Naruto, mungkin Mikoto tidak akan selamat. Terima kasih kepada ingatan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Naruto berpikir hidupnya yang sekarang seperti permainan _The Simps _menggunakan _cheat. _kehidupan dengan pengetahuan akan masa depan yang sudah dia tahu, meskipun ada perubahan di sana sini sedikit.

Semoga tidak ada _Butterfly Effect,_batin Naruto.

"Naruto~kun"

"Naruto~kun"

"Naruto~kun"

"Ah...Gomenasai Mikoto Baa~chan". Panggilan Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. mengalihkan atensi dari Mikoto Baa~san ke arah masakan yang dia tunggu

"Ohh tidakkk". Naruto terkejut, masakan Mikoto Baa~san mulai mengeluarkan bau agak aneh, bau gosong. Hmmm pantas tadi di lamunannya ada bau aneh yang mengganggu.

"Naruto~kun melamunkan apa sih, liat tuh masakannya". Mikoto mengambi alih masakannya sembari Sasuke kecil digendongan tangan sebelah kirinya.

Kadang Naruto berpikir, Mikoto Baa~san orang yang hebat. kehilangan suami dan keluarganya, mengurus 2 anak kecil yang berumur 9 tahun, mengurus si kecil Sasuke yang nakalnya minta ampun. Hey apa-apaan itu, Sasuke kecil di gendongan Mikoto Baa~san tiba-tiba menjulurkan lidah keaarahnya. Awas saja kalau Itachi si Overprotective dan Mikoto Baa`san tidak ada dirumah, Naruto bakal membakar Sasuke dengan Elemen Katonnya. Hahaha.

Takk

"Awww"

"Naruto~kun lain kali panggil aku Kaa~chan". Mikoto sudah berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan sepatula di tangan kirinya. tidak lupa Sasuke kecil yang tertawa melihatnya kena omelan ibunya.

Yah Naruto masih belum terbiasa memanggil Mikoto Kaa~san

Kebiasaan lama mungkin

Di kehidupan sebeumnya, Naruto tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu sedari kecil. Dulu, di masa lalu, kata ibu pertama terucap dari bibirnya ketika di bersembunyi dari kejaran warga Konoha. Waktu itu dia berhasil bersembunyi di tubuh besar seekor panda betina. Katakanlah, dia belum bisa membedakan mana binatang mana manusia.

Itu waktu dia berumur 1 tahun.

"Hehehe". Naruto hanya tawa cengengesan

"Duduk sana Naruto~kun, sebentar lagi masakan lainnya matang". Mikoto melanjutkan masaknya sambil menggendong Sasuke kecil yang diam digendongannya.

Entah atau apa sepertinya Sasuke kecil benci dirinya. Kalo bermain dengan Itachi atau Mikoto Baa eh Kaa~chan, Sasuke selalu diam atau tertawa senang. Tapi dengan dirinya, selalu dan selalu diakhiri pertengkaran atau Sasuke kecil yang menangis keras. Jangan-jangan Tuhan memberikan Naruto seorang Sasuke sebagai pembuat masalah bagi dirinya, di kehidupan dulu, sekarang juga. Jika bereinkarnasi. Naruto berharap Sasuke terlahir sebagai batu kelak, atau paling bagus jadi kataklah. Hahaha

Makan bersama keluarga Uchiha baru saja selesai, meskipun tanpa kehadiran Itachi. Itachi sedang menjalankan misi Chunninnya. Aturan sepihak Mikoto Kaa~chan tidak boleh berbicara apalagi ribut pas makan. Kalau tidak ada Mikoto Kaa~chan, pasti berujung ribut terutama ketika dengan Itachi dan Naruto makan bersama.

Seperti biasa, tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih, Naruto membersihkan peralatan makan. Mikoto Kaa~masih sibuk dengan si kecil Sasuke.

Entah senang atau tidak dengan kejadian baru-baru ini yang menimpa Klan Uchiha, Naruto bisa menikmati kasih sayang dari orang tua, meskipun hanya dari seorang ibu angkat, Uchiha Mikoto.

Hari masih sore. latihan sedikit tidak buruk, batin Naruto

Naruto menuju tempat latihan yang ada di belakang rumah dari baru yang diberikan oleh Sandaime Hokage. Oh ya Naruto lupa menceritakan, kalau Uchiha Mikoto diberikan rumah baru oleh Sandaime Hokage. Rumah baru tersebut tidak jauh dari Kantor Hokage, dengan alasan kemanan. begitu yang dikatakan Sang Hokage. ukurannya seperti rumah biasa yang ada di Konoha dengan tambahan atribut tempat latihan yang ada dibelakang rumah tersebut.

Yang menggunakan tempat latihan tersebut dirinya atau tidak Itachi, kadang-kadang mereka _sparring _bareng. Hasilnya,Naruto selalu unggul. Katakan, Naruto unggul di pengalaman. Cuma beberapa kali si keriput itu menang. yah sesi latihan Itachi dan Naruto lebih banyak sesi saling ejek.

hari ini Naruto ingin melatih kemampuan dari matanya. Itachi diusianya yang masih muda, sudah mampu membangkitkan Sharingan sampai dengan 3 Tomoe. sedangkan dirinya, jangan ditanya. kekuatan matanya sudah berevolusi sapai tingkat yang bisa dibilang semi [Dewa]. Namun, dirinya belum bisa menggunakannya, bisa-bisa dia akan mengalami kebutaan jika penggunaanya dipaksakan. untuk saat ini Naruto hanya menggunakan sampai Mangekyou Sharingan. Selebihnya hanya dipakai jika benar-benar dalam keadaaan darurat.

Meskipun dai bereinkarnasi dengan tubuh musuhnya di PDS4, Uchiha Madara. Tetapi dari beberapa teknik maupun tubuhnya sendiri mengalami modifikasi. Selain teknik-teknik dari Madara Uchiha, kekuatan matanya juga sedikit berbeda. Naruto juga mempeajari Teknik Fuinjutsu dan Teknik Penyembuhan.

Pertama dan terakhir kali Naruto menggunakan kekuatan Uchiha~nya, ketika tragedi misterius tersebut. Dengan kemampuan salah satu matanya, tepatnya mata kanannya, Naruto mampu memutar waktu. Naruto memutar waktu 15 detik sebelum Mikoto Uchiha ditusuk dan membawa pergi dengan Shunsin.

Emang terkesan OP, tapi Naruto tahu, dia tidak akan sombong. Naruto sudah banyak melihat hidup seseorang yang sombong dengan kekuatannya. Katakanlah, mereka berakhir dengan tragis. Jika musuh Naruto lebih tahu mendalam teknik mata Naruto, teknik tersebut tidak jauh dari skill diatas standar. Satu tingkat diatasnya.

**Jinchuriki Kyuubi**

1 jam Naruto habiskan untuk latihan sorenya, 3 jam sisanya melamunkan si Jhincuriki. Dirinya tak menyangka, didunia ini Jhincuriki Kyuubi adalah cewek dan benar-benar jauh dari deskpripsi yang dia bayangkan. jika setidaknya bukan laki-laki, minimal cewek dengan versi Oiroke No Jutsu. Tapi, ini benar-benar jauh berbeda.

**Next Day**

Itachi pulang kemarin malam dan langsung istirahat setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya yang lagi menidurkan Sasuke kecil. Naruto, dirinya sudah ke alam mimpinya terlebih dahulu setelah latihan kecil versi dirinya.

Uchiha Itachi melanjutkan karir Ninjanya menjadi Chunnin di usia muda. sedangkan dirinya, Dirinya berhenti menjadi Ninja dan memilih bekerja di salah satu kedai Ramen di Konoha. Mikoto dan Itachi awalnya shock mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun potensi ninja Naruto benar-benar hebat. Bagaimana dia bisa menyia-nyiakannya. Namun mereka menghargai keputusan Naruto, pasti ada alasan dibalik semua itu

**Jhincuriki Kyubi**

Orang-orang Konoha menganggapnya penjelmaan monster Kyuubi. Jelmaan yang menghancurkan seperempat dari Konoha, membunuh Hokage mereka, Yondaime Hokage.

Khusina Uzumaki

Dia selamat. entah bagaimana caranya setelah Kyuubi ditarik keluar paksa, dia berhasil selamat, namun dengan kondisi yang lemah, luka parah yang melubangi perutnya dan proporsi chakra yang berlebihan yang dipaksakan untuk mengeluarkan rantai chakra demi melindungi anaknya dari Kyuubi . Kasih sayang seorang ibu untuk anaknya memang benar-benar luar biasa.

Khusina terbaring koma di rumah sakit Konoha. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun atau pergi meninggalkan dunia. Entah kapan akan bangun. Bergantung dari tekad hidup yang dimilikinya.

Anaknya yang berumur 1 tahun saat ini tinggal di Panti Asuhan, tentunya dibawah naungan sang Hokage. Meskipun dibawah naungan sang Hokage, Uzumaki Namikaze Yukki, namanya, tidak mendapat perlakuan baik. Hinaan, cercaaan dari anak-anak di panti yang dianggap "teman", tamparan atau pukulan dari pekerja panti.

Kadang sekali dua dia ke Panti membawakan Yukki ramen atau masakan dari Mikoto Kaa~chan. Naruto tahu bagaimana beratnya hidup yang dialami Yukki. terlebih lagi dia perempuan. Naruto sadar tidak selamanya makanan yang dimakan Yukki di panti bagus untuk tubuhnya. Bahkan suatu kali, Naruto pernah melihat Yukki mengambil makanan dari tong sampah.

Mikoto Uchiha. Mengetahui hal itu marah besar. Dengan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, Mikoto pergi ke Kantor Hokage meminta ijin merawat Uzumaki Namikaze Yukki. perdebatan alot terjadi dengan Tetua Dewan Konoha. Dewan beralasan, bisa saja Uchiha mempengaruhi Jhincuriki Kyuubi.

Hokage menerima baik niat Mikoto merawat Yukki. Namun Dewan tidak

Oh ayolah, mana ada ibu-ibu yang punya niat seperti itu. yang benar saja. Seorang ibu-ibu, 2 orang anak kecil yang bahkan belum balig , 1 bayi. Mana bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi.

Mikoto terus negosiasi dengan ngotot. Masa Bodo dengan dewan. Mikoto memenangkan perdebatan. Mikoto mengancam, jika tidak diizinkan, Uchiha akan pindah ke negara/ desa lain. Dan tentu saja ini sebuah keuntungan bagi desa lain. Uchiha sangat berharga.

Hokage memberikan Mikoto persyaratan untuk merawat si kecil Yukki. Yukki tinggal di rumah Mikoto dengan pengawasan beberapa ANBU kepercayaan Hokage, Yukki akan dikembalikan ke Khusina Uzumaki jika Khusina sudah sadar. Terakhir, Yukki akan mulai dirawat Mikoto mulai bulan depan.

Hokage juga tidak melupakan laporan tentang para petugas di panti yang suka menyiksa Yukki. Hukuman menunggu mereka. mungkin Ibiki bisa memberikan sedikit "rasa sakit".

Hari mengamuknya Mikoto itu akan dikenang Hokage dan staff yang bekerja di Kantor Hokage. Hari itu, emosi Mikoto yang meluap-luap, Suhu 1 gedung naik 50 0C. Hari itu kata "Goblok" untuk kedua kalinya terucap kepada Sang Hokage. Tentu saja yang pertama dulu dari Khusina Uzumaki, buat suaminya.

** 6 Years Later**

Sudah 6 tahun berlalu. Naruto sudah berumur 15 tahun. Sasuke dan Yukki sudah memasuki Akademi ninja 2 bulan lalu. Dan Itachi sudah menjadi ketua Anbu Black Oops. Anbu dibawah naungan khusus Hokage sekaligus pelindunga Hokage dair ancaman-ancaman ninja lain.

**Flash Back**

Apakah waktu yang berlalu begitu cepat atau karena dia tak terlalu mempedulikan hal sekitarnya. di kehidupannya dulu, Naruto sudah mengalami dimana tubuhnya sudah mencapai tingkat super , 1 tingkat diatas dewa.

Makhluk berjenis [dewa] adalah makhluk yang sudah tentunya abadi. Dan Naruto, 1 tingkat diatasnya. kekuatan, keabadian, pengetahuan, semua dia miliki. sekana-akan dunia hanya di ujung jarinya.

Setelah peristiwa dimana dia dikalahkan Kawaki. Warga Konoha menganggapnya sudah mati. Namun sejatinya dia masih hidup. Kemampuan terlarang yang dia pelajari semasa menjadi Hokage, [Time Cutter] dari gulungan peninggalan Uzumaki Klan menyelamatkannya dari detik-detik serangan terakhir Kawaki.

Dirinya berhasil selamat, namun setelahnya dirinya mencoba menghindar, menghilang dari keluarganya, sahabatnya, rekan-rekannya, Elemental Nation yang dulunya dia lindungi, dari semuanya. karena dirinya tahu, betapa dirinya untuk tetap tinggal disana, masalah-masalah akan datang menghujamnya.

Setelah melihat anaknya, Boruto mengalahkan Kawaki, dirinya lega. meskipun ada rasa sakit ketika keluarganya menangisi dirinya yang hilang entah kemana. Dan dianggap mati.

1 bulan setelah kejadian dimana penyerangan Kawaki. 70 % infrastruktur Konoha rusak berat. Andaikan saat itu masih terjadi perang antar desa, dipastikan Konoha akan langsung tumbang.

Kedamaian tercipta. Namun tidak berlangsung lama.

Pasukan Ootsutuki akan menyerang bumi. Mata-mata sudah dikirim, namun tak kembali. yah Naruto dan Sasuke membunuhnya, Momoshiki dan Khinsiki sebelum tragedi Kawaki. Mengetahui mata-mata mereka menjadi tumbal Duo Uzumaki dan uchiha, 1 juta Ootsutsuki pengguna mata Rinnegan aktif mulai menuju bumi. Disana peran Naruto muncul. Menghadang pasukan Ootsutsuki seorang diri di perbatasan bumi dan bulan. Apa yang terjadi ?

Pertarungan hebat di angkasa

Bulan hancur lebur

Bumi?

Elemental Nation menghilang dari peta

Bumi menjadi tidak layak huni

Pasukan Ootsutsuki tak ada yang tersisa. Yah pada akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa melindungi apapun. Bahkan dengan kekuatan baru dari buku terlarang tersebut [Time Cutter] dan gelar barunya pun tak berarti [Al Mighty].

Siapa sangka ternyata bumi memiliki rahasia yang tersembunyi. selama ini, jauh dizaman dulu ketika Kaguya turun, rupanya dia membuat segel rumit di inti bumi. segel peledak yang mampu membuat bumi menghilang dari tata surya. dan kini segek tersebut sudah terbukti

Perang-perang yang sebenarnya terjadi tersebut adalah rangkaian kunci dari pembukaan segel peledak inti bumi tersebut. sejak turunnya OOtsutsuki hingga penyerangan 1 juta malaikat.

[Turunnya Kaguya] Peletakan segel

[Tim 7 Vs Kaguya PSD 4] Pembukaan segel tahap 1

[Penyerangan Toneri] Pembukaan segel tahap 2

[Penyerangan Khinsiki] Pembukaan segel tahap 3

[Penyerangan 1 juta anggota Klan Ootsutsuki] Pelepasan Segel

Dengan kekuatannya Naruto menyapu bersih anggota Klan Ootsutsuki. kekuatan mata mereka tidak ada apa-apanya bagi dirinya yang sudah mencapai gelar [Al Mighty]. Jika Klan Ootsuki adalah dewa, maka dirinya dalah 1 tingkat diatas dewa tersebut. Bukan Tuhan. 1 tingkat tapi jurang kekuatan bagaikan jarak 1 juta tahun perjalan dari bumi.

Namun di detik-detik akhir segel itu diaktifkan. Gelombang kejut tercipta dari belakang Naruto. Dari Bumi yang Naruto belakangi. Bumi tiba-tiba memanas, lidah lidah api mulai muncul dari retakan di bumi. Air mulai masuk ke dalam retakan yang tak berdasar tersebut.

Naruto mencoba untuk membatalkannya. Namun itu sia-sia. bahkan [Time Cutt] tidak terlalu berguna. kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Yahh meskipun bumi tidak hancur sepenuhnya. Tapi kehidupan disana benar-benar

HILANG

Kemarahan Naruto meluap

Semua musnah seketika

**Flashback Off**

Katon Gokakyou No Justu

Futon Daitopa

Combo serangan api dan angin Yukki dan Sasuke makin besar dan terus membesar di tempat latihan Uchiha. Naruto mencoba menahan serangan tersebut dengan teknik [Mangekyu Sharingan] miliknya seketika serangan Yukki dan Sasuke menghilang, pecah layaknya kaca. Seakan-akan Sasuke dan Yukki tidak menggunakan kedua jurus tersebut. Mata kedua bocah tersebut melotot ingin keluar

Bagaimana bisa ?

Itu yang ada di pikiran mereka. mereka dengan lelahnya mengolah cakra, mengkonversi ke elemen yang mereka kuasai, merapal segel dengan cepat. Dan apa yang mereka lihat ini, tidak sampai 1 detik jurus mereka berdua tiba-tiba lenyap. Ayolah, gulungan jutsu tersebut lelah2 mereka berdua pelajari setelah bagaimana susahnya melawan Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke dan Yukki yakin Naruto Nii~chan tidak merapal segel tangan. Sasuke dari sejak pertarungan sudah menggunakan Sharingan 1 Tomoenya untuk melihat pergerakan bibir Naruto, jikalau dia menyebut teknik atau jurusnya.

Dan jika itu adalah teknik Naruto,seberapa kuat dia. padahal dia kerjaannya cuma malas-malasam dan palingan kerja di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Yahhhh

Naruto bernafas lega. Hampir saja dia terpanggang jadi Naruto guling. Bayangan Naruto dia ditusuk dari p*n*atnya lalu dibakar. Hiii. Awalnya Naruto sebenarnya sedang merapikan kebun kecil-kecilannya, mengisi liburnya di akhir pekan. Tiba-tiba Itachi datang dan bilang untuk mengganti dirinya melatih kedua bocah tersebut

Siapa kira. Mereka berkembang cepat melebihi calon-calon genin yang masuk tahun ini, padahal baru 2 bulan mereka masuk genin. Andaikan dirinya masih yang dulu pas di kehidupannya di zaman sebelumnya,ketika dia jadi gennin, mungkin Naruto perlu perawatan intensif jika terkena jurus tersebut. Andaikan juga jika dirinya tidak mengaktifkan Teknik Khusus dari Mangekyou Sharingannya [Pembatalan Realitas], hasilnya bisa jadi dia masuk RS Konoha, Tentu saja dia menyembunyikan perubahan matanya agar tak terlihat Sasuke. Itachi akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika mengetahui dirinya memakai Mangekyou Sharingan untuk melawan bocah yang bahkan belum masuk Gennin.

**Mangekyou Sharingan**

Mangekyou Sharingan adalah tahapan kedua setelah Sharingan biasa dengan 3 Tomoe. Pengguna Mangekyou Sharingan yang diketahui Naruto di Klan Uchiha sangat terbatas. Saat ini yang diketahuinya hanya dia dan Itachi yang mampu mengevolusikan mata mereka ke tingkat ke-2 tersebut, tambahan juga sosok yang mengaku Uchiha Madara da Uchiha Kagami. Sedangkan Sasuke, yang Naruto tahu, dia akan mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingannya sendiri kelak di masa depan, ketika dia berumur 16 tahun.

Mengenai Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi sudah mencapia tahap evolusi ke Mangekyou Sharingan. Sedangkan dirinya juga sudah mencapai Mangekyou. Itu yang dia beritahu kepada Itachi. Sejatinya dia sudah mencapai tahap Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (EMS). 2 buah mata pemberian dari Shishui sahabatnya membuat dia mencapai tahap evolusi EMS lebih awal.

Tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran dari Uchiha Shisui. Sebenarnya dia sudah mencapai tahap evolusi MS paling awal dan hanya sahabatnya Naruto yang tahu. Ayahnya hanya tahu dia sudah mencapai tingkat 3 Tomoe.

Ketika detik-detik akhir kematiannya. Shishui mencabut 1 matanya dan memindahkan ke gagak yang sudah di siapkannya. Dan Danzo, hanya mendapat hanya mendapat 1 mata dari Uchiha Shisui.

"Woii Bocah brengsek, apa yang kalian lakukan hahh, kalian mau memanggangku" teriak-teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua bocah yang menjadi didikan sparringnya, mengganti si keriput Itachi.

"Seharusnya kami yang marah Naruto Nii~chan, kami sudah lelah-lelah mengeluarkan jutsu kami. Namun dengan mudahnyanya kau menggagalkannya". Yukki berpikir itu teknik khusus Naruto Nii~chan.

"Setidaknya biarkan api Sasuke brengsek membakarmu Naruto Nii~chan". Yukki berkacak pinggang. Jangan lupakan tangan kanannya menunjuk teman sparring di sebelahnya".

"Siapa yang kau panggil brengsek, Gorilla". Balas Sasuke ke Yukki.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau". Tunjuk Yukki. "Lagian api mu kekecilan, pantasan [Orang yang disana] tidak terpengaruh. Seharusnya apimu lebih besar lagi biar bisa mengimbangi jurusku". Balas Yukki sembari menunjuk Naruto.

Sasuke dan Yukki mulai berhadap-hadapan dan siap baku hantam

Naruto bingung darimana mereka belajar bahasa-bahasa kasar itu

Keributan kecil mulai terjadi. Pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Yukki melawan Naruto menjadi Sasuke Vs Yukki. Bukan disebut pertarungan sih antara Sasuke dan Yukki. Mirip saling jambak, dan sejak kapan Sasuke bertarung seperti perempuan.

Entah kenapa melihat kedua bocah tersebut bertengkar, menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Naruto. Mungkin karena hatinya yang masih terpaut dengan masa lalu. Masa lalu dengan teman-temannya, keluarganya, orang-orang terdekatnya, orang-orang yang dia sayangi dan cintai.

"Yukki"

"Sasuke"  
"Apa yang kalian Lakukan'

"Shunsin No Jutsu"

Teknik jutsu tersebut Naruto yang melakukannya. Tidak mau terkena amuk masa Mikoto Uchiha dan Khusina Uzumaki karena membiarkan kedua anaknya bertengkar satu sama lain. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Katakan, nostalgia Naruto harus berakhir dengan teriakan kedua emak-emak tersebut. Naruto berterima kasih yang kepada yang menciptakan teknik Shunsin No Jutsu. Teknik bergerak cepat melampaui batas kecepatan manusia pada umumnya. Teknik yang membakar cakra dan mebuatnya melakukan [Akselerasi] pada tubuh penggunanya. Teknik yang membuat Shihsui dikenal pada masanya dulu. Teknik yang membuat dia aman dari amukan Khusina dan Mikoto karena perbuatannya yang termasuk [Mengadu domba] anak-anak mereka. Mana ada ibu-ibu yang senang anaknya dia adu domba.

Oh ya. Mengenai Khusina Uzumaki, sekarang Khusina tinggal bersama Mikoto di Uchiha Mansion yang baru. Setelah sadar dari koma-nya saat Yukki menginjak tahun kedua, Khusina langsung menanyakan keadaan keluarganya. Awalnya shock mengetahui suaminya meninggal. Namun dirinya harus sadar, dia masih memiliki anak yang harus dia jaga. Buah hatinya dengan Minato Namikaze.

Dirinya sangat berterima kasih kepada Uchiha Mikoto, karena berkatnya. Anaknya bisa merasakan kasih sayang ketika dia koma. Mikoto adalah sahabat baiknya dari akademi. Seorang sahabat yang selalu mendukunganya.

Uchiha Itachi di usianya yang berumur 15 tahun akhir, Itachi sudah menjadi Ketua Anbu Black Oops dan sudah Jounnin. Bukan Jounnin biasa tapi Tokubetsu Jounnin. Tokubetsu Jounnin adaah Jounnin khusus, dimana misi yang diemban, selain misi yang pada umunya [Common Mission], mereka juga ada misi khusus [Special Mission].

Naruto. Naruto masih seperti biasa.

**End Of Chapter **


End file.
